A Different Type: Book 1
by Jackson W. York
Summary: Sam is abused and runs, will he find where he belongs? R and R
1. Chapter 1

Sam sat in his dark room crying gently into his hands. His life had all but fallen apart. His girlfriend had left him for that dumbass Trent and his poor parents had been in a car crash and both had died. Now he was with his uncle and aunt, neither who treated him right and didn't really care for him. He had thought many times about suicide but he knew that was the losers way out. But it became increasing hard for him when his friend Miles did what he thought about doing. Sam sniffled and sat up from his corner and walked quietly over to his laptop, which was a miracle he still had. He logged onto a social network account and sent a message to his one and only friend, a girl by the name of Donna. He had met her when he was aimlessly browsing on the internet.

WitWick Hey Donna

DONaa232 Sam…hey um h-hows it going?

WitWick Same…

DONaa232 Listen Sam I don't think we should be friends anymore…

WitWick W-Why?

DONaa232 You are all "my life sucks" and "I hate this world" Sam other people have issues…not just you

WitWick Fine…

_DONaa232 Has disconnected_

Sam sat back in his chair and looked at his wrist which was cover in scars and scabs. He had resorted to this about a month ago…it was the only way to relieve the pain. He picked up the switch knife he hid in his desk. He switched it open and placed it on his wrist but looked up when he heard a ding. He sat motionless at the text he saw.

_PRMS Has Joined, do you wish to accept?_

WitWick Yes

PRMS Hello Samuel

WitWick How do you know my name?

PRMS Oh I know quite a few things about you Sam.

WitWick You don't know anything about me.

PRMS Oh really…I know you go to Mission City High School

WitWick So do most people

PRMS I know your parents died in a car crash

WitWick So does everyone who got a edition of that paper.

PRMS I know you are lonely…

WitWick…

PRMS I know you live with your abusive Uncle and Aunt

WitWick How do you know that?

PRMS Like I said I know a lot about you Sam…now put that knife down..

Sam went pale at the words he read. He dropped the knife and looked around and saw no one. He leaned over his computer.

WitWick A-Are you in my room?

PRMS No

WitWick T-Then how did you know?

PRMS Samuel at the current time I can not play 20 questions. I want to tell you something.

WitWick Okay…what?

PRMS That your life is going to get better, you are going to have a Family and a loved one soon.

WitWick Yeah right…

PRMS Sam…trust me

_PRMS Has Disconnected_

Sam gulped and sat back in his chair. Who was this person? How did they know this?

It had been a few weeks since the bizarre messages. It seemed as thought the messages were lies, his life had got increasingly horrible. He was now sitting in his class not paying attention and thinking about the messages. He looked outside and saw that it had began to storm he grumbled. He knew he would have to walk home in the rain. The bell rang to signal the end of school. He collected his things and got up. He walked outside and walked home, he was drenched by the time he arrived. He silently opened the door and walked in.

"Where the hell you been boy?" slurred a deep voice from the darkness.

"School…I had to walk home" Sam murmured.

"Uh huh…" the man slurred back and the sound of a gulp could be heard. "Heh do you think I am stupid boy?" the man asked.

"No…why?" Sam asked as he tried to get to his room.

"I found the knife in your room…thinking about taking on me huh?" the man asked and Sam shook his head.

"No…no" Sam said and started backing up against the door.

"Right…" The man said and stood, Sam's heart beat became erratic when he saw the gleam of a riffle barrel. "You know… I never much cared for you" The man said and cocked the riffle. Sam stiffened as his back hit the door, he quickly opened it and ran.

"GET BACK HERE!" The man yelled and shot twice. Once missing Sam and another hitting him in the arm, Sam yelped and stumbled and held his arm. He jumped up and ran faster and turned down a dirt road which lead to a forest. He kept running and running as fast as he could, he was now in tears and weeping. He tripped and fell down a hill and laid on his back in pain. He sobbed loudly and crawled against the wall. Sam eventually cried himself to sleep.

* * *

" Is he online?" Asked a deep baritone voice that seemed to wrap around Sam as he started to come too.

"Yes though he is still very weak" Said a slightly higher tone but gruffer voice.

"We should get him to the base now" Said the baritone voice.

"I agree" replied the gruff one. Sam groaned and he could hear the movement.

"Shhhh little one…you are very weak" Said the baritone one, Sam nodded numbly his vision still blurry, he passed out again.

* * *

AN: A bit darker yes…but I am feeling a bit darker these days. Shit keeps happening to me so I am just going to write.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam moaned, tossed and turned in his sleep and finally awoke with a scream. He gasped and looked around and saw he was in a large dark room. He gulped and pulled his legs up to his chest and yelp. He looked down to see a IV in his arm.  
"What the…" He muttered and suddenly the lights came one, he had to shield his eyes from the brightness.  
"Good morning youngling" he heard a familiar baritone voice say. He looked over to see a man about 6'9 with auburn hair standing there smiling. The man looked as if he was in the military, for his build was much better than any normal persons.  
"U-uh hi…uh where am I?" Sam asked the man as the man walked over.  
"You are safe little one." Said the man.  
"Wh-who are you?" Sam asked as the man sat down on the bed.  
"I am Optimus Prime…My friend and I found you while we were out walking" Optimus said.  
"Oh…My name is Sam" Sam said and the man smiled and held out a hand.  
"It is nice to meet you Samuel" Optimus said and shook the boys hand.  
"Same…uh listen I-if I am some sort of trouble…" Sam started and Optimus held up a hand.  
"You are not in any trouble…though I would like to asked some questions if that is alright?" Optimus asked and Sam nodded. "Why were you in a ditch when we found you?" Optimus asked and Sam became silent, so silent it made Optimus scared.  
"I was running" Sam mumbled gently.  
"From what little one?" Optimus asked and rubbed Sam's arm.  
"…" Sam began to tear up and covered his face with his hands. He started to cry in front of the kind stranger.  
"Its alright little one, you can tell us when you are ready" Optimus said and held the boy in his arms as he cried.

* * *

Optimus walked over to his friend Ratchet who was currently working at his desk. Optimus sat down on the opposite side of it and looked at his friend and rubbed his head.  
"How is the boy?" Ratchet asked and Optimus sighed gently.  
"He is…sleeping. He told me he was running from something. I am a little afraid to asked what but I need to know." Optimus said and looked at his friends.  
"Why?" Ratchet asked already knowing the answer.  
"So that who ever did this can pay for what they did to this boy. He does not deserve what he has been through. I mean he has 3 broken ribs and a sprained ankle and he doesn't even know it. Not to mention that bullet we pulled out." Optimus growled and clenched his fist.  
"Optimus…" Ratchet asked looking at his friend.  
"Yes old friend?" Optimus replied back and Ratchet chuckled.  
"Do you care that much about a boy that we just found?" Ratchet asked and Optimus looked down.  
"Yes…he reminds me of…." Optimus started but paused and rubbed his eyes. "Anyway it more of the principle of things. He does not deserve what he was put through." Optimus said and took a sip of coffee.  
"Neither did you" Ratchet said and Optimus glared at him.  
"This is not about me" Optimus shot back and got up abruptly and left.

* * *

Sam tossed and turned in his sleep. He cried out louder and louder as each time his father haunted his dreams. Then it all stopped as a force…no a man saved him…his true father…not Ron though….  
Sam woke up and hissed in pain as his chest began to hurt. He looked around and saw the man who had saved him asleep next to him. Optimus. He leaned over and rubbed the man's arm and a quick flash caught his eye. He looked to see three dog-tags hanging from the man's neck. Sam leaned over farther and saw the first one read 'Optimus Orion Prime. Commander Autobot Faction.' The second one read 'Elisa Jennifer O'neally. Medial staff Autobot Faction' and the third was hidden behind the two. Sam reached out to grab it and yelped as Optimus grabbed his hand suddenly.  
"Don't…" Was all Optimus said. He got up and left the room leaving a confused Sam sitting in the bed.

* * *

AN: This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, I need to explain this one a little bit more. In this trans-fan-fiction everyone is human. They are still alien but they are human.


	3. Chapter 3

Ratchet walked into the room where Sam was kept. Sam at the moment was sleeping soundly. Ratchet smiled to himself looked over Sam and noticed that Sam seemed to be clenching his fist in his sleep.

"That's odd…" he muttered to himself as he walked closer to Sam and raised the boys arm causing Sam to punch him hard in the jaw making the poor medic to yell and rub his jaw.

"**Ow!**" Ratchet yelled and looked over at a very scared Sam.

"W-who are you?" Sam asked and Ratchet sighed and rubbed his jaw a little more.

"I am Ratchet I am Optimus's friend who found you as well. I am also the one who is trying to help you with your bruises." Ratchet snarked back.

"O-oh…sorry sir" Sam said and looked down ashamed of what he had done. Ratchet swallowed and sighed, he sat next Sam and rubbed his arm.

"It is alright Sam…you didn't know" Ratchet said and chuckled slightly. "You pack quite a punch don't you" Ratchet said and Sam gave a half smile and nodded. "Now Samuel can I see your arm?" Ratchet asked and held out his hand. Sam gave him his arm. Ratchet studied Sam's arm, specifically where he had put in the IV.

"W-what are you looking at…or for?" Sam asked nervous.

"Just things…." Ratchet muttered and let go of Sam's arm. "Sam…may I ask about your past?" Ratchet asked and Sam got quiet.

"Um…s-sure" Sam said turning a almost pale color.

"Actually tell me about yourself" Ratchet said quickly trying to make sure Sam did not freak out.

" O-ok what do you want to know?" Sam asked some color returning to his face.

"Well what do you do for fun?" Ratchet asked and smiled.

"Well I used to write but I stopped…then I used to draw…then stopped…then I used to hang out with my friend Miles…but he died…" Sam said with tears in his eyes, Ratchet leaned forward and hugged Sam.

"It's okay Sam…" Ratchet murmured and Sam sniffled.

"Ratchet?" Sam mumbled after a minute.

"Yes Sam?" Ratchet asked gently.

"What are those dog-tags around Optimus's neck?" Sam asked not really knowing why he asked.

"Well one has his name on it and his role in our military and the other was his wife's before she passed away and the third…was his son's" Ratchet said a little sadly.

"Oh…I didn't know…wait why did you say _your_ military?" Sam asked with interest.

"Uh well…you see Sam we are from a place very far away and we came here to help with things" Ratchet said trying to think fast.

"Oh…um…what happened to Optimus's son?" Sam asked and Ratchet looked down sadly.

"Sadly we do not know…he was kidnapped many years ago…" Ratchet said and sighed. "He would have been your age now" Ratchet said and smiled a little. "That is enough about us for now…" Ratchet said and stood and began to walk away.

"W-Wait Ratchet!" Sam called out and the medic turned.

"Yes Sam?" Ratchet asked.

"C-could you get Optimus…I would kinda like to talk to him" Sam asked and Ratchet sighed.

"Sam…he doesn't like to talk about his past…perhaps-" Ratchet started and Sam interrupted.

"No no no I want to tell him something" Sam said and smiled.

"Oh alright then" Ratchet said and left.

* * *

Ratchet walked out into the main room and went to Optimus's designated room. He knocked gently and sighed.

"Yes?" Answered a voice from behind the door,

"The boy wishes to speak with you" Ratchet said and Optimus opened the door. He looked a little grungy, he hadn't shaved and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"Tell him I will be there in one moment" Optimus said and rubbed his eyes.

"Optimus….?" Ratchet asked a little upset.

"What?" He asked and sighed as he saw the knowing look on his friends face.

"When was the last time you slept…or ate well?" Ratchet asked and Optimus glared at him and sighed exasperated.

"I sleep and eat…now I need to shower" Optimus said and shut the door.

"**YOU GOD DAMN STUBBORN MOODY ASSHOLE**" Ratchet yelled at the door. "**YOU ARE NOT SUPERMAN! DON'T ACT LIKE IT!**" Ratchet shouted louder.

* * *

Sam starred off in the distance when he heard the two talking. He got up and opened the door right when Optimus closed his and he looked down the hall and watched amused as Ratchet had a tantrum. He snickered as Ratchet thumped the door with a fist and walked away grumbling.

* * *

Optimus sipped a cup of coffee as he entered Sam's room moments later.

"Hello little one…" Optimus greeted Sam who was laying in bed.

"Hi Sir" Sam said and looked at the man.

"Samuel I am sorry about this morning…I did not mean to frighten you" Optimus said referring to when Sam touched his dog-tags.

" It is alright Optimus…I didn't mean to upset you" Sam said and looked around. Optimus sat next to him in a chair.

"Ratchet said you wanted to talk to me?" Optimus asked and Sam nodded.

"I…I want to tell you…why I was in that ditch…" Sam said and Optimus nodded and leaned forward next to the boy.

* * *

Optimus walked out a few hours later with a very dangerous glare on his face. Ratchet looked at him slightly nervous.

"O-optimus?" Ratchet asked.

"Ratchet…I want you to treat that boy as if he was a prince. I am going out hunting" Optimus said and Ratchet watched in shock as his commander left the building.

* * *

**AN**: Here is chapter 3. Tell me what you guys think. Oh and thank you very much for the Reviews it helps a lot. You guys rock.


	4. Chapter 4

Ratchet stared in shock where his leader had ran off. He soon came to his senses and walked into Sam's room to find out what had happened that had caused Optimus to act in such a manner. He found Sam sitting on the bed with his knees pulled up to his chest, he had been crying. Ratchet walked over and sat next to him and looked at the teen.

"Sam?" Ratchet asked and Sam sniffled.

"Yeah?" He replied back.

"Tell me what happened" Ratchet said and rubbed the boys arm.

"I told him why I was in the ditch" Sam said and shuddered.

"Well then tell me…" Ratchet said and Sam nodded.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

* * *

Optimus was mad, no not mad…he was pissed. He held the rifle he had brought with him against his chest and growled. No one deserves what Sam had been put through, no one should ever do that to a child and now he was going to make sure that they never did again. He stormed to where Sam had told him he lived, he walked up to the door and kicked it down. He stepped inside and looked around, there was no one there.

"SHOW YOURSELVES!" Optimus roared and fired off a round into the ceiling. Silence followed for about a minute until a slow clap began, Optimus turned toward the clap and raised the rifle.

"Hello Orion" Said a very dark and somewhat pitchy voice. Optimus swallowed and held the barrel with white knuckles.

"How do you know my name you sick twisted bastard?!" Optimus shouted at the figure who was still hiding his face.

"You don't recognize me do you? That is a bit of a shame…I mean you would normally remember the man who killed your wife but you know that is just me" The voice and Optimus went pale and his grip on the gun lessened. "N-no it's not possible…" Optimus muttered and the figure, Sam's uncle walked up and smiled a dark and blood chilling smile. "Starscream" Optimus said and gripped the gun tighter and cocked it.

"So you do recognize me …" Starscream almost growled.

"Why" Optimus simply said and Starscream grinned.

"Are you referring to why I killed your wife, or kidnapped and tortured your child for years?" Starscream said with a almost charismatic tone. Optimus attention caught the last of that and he felt anger boil up in him. It all clicked, Sam…was his son.

"WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME?!" Optimus snarled.

"Because…I could and I have so enjoyed torturing him these past 17 years…I think the part I loved the most was when he began cutting himself…" Starscream said and Optimus's eyes darkened. He charged at the man and slammed the gun at Starscream who smacked it out of Optimus's hands and punched him, breaking the commanders nose. Optimus growled and punched Starscream in the gut and slammed his elbow into his side. Starscream growled and flipped Optimus onto his back; Optimus looked over and saw his rifle and picked it up and fired off a round, which missed Starscream, he chuckled and sighed.

"That was the most pathetic attempt you have ever taken to be rid of me." Starscream sneered.

"I wasn't aiming at you" Optimus said and Starscream's eyes widened as he turned to see where he had shot. His eyes went to the gas fireplace. "Shit" he muttered as there was a sudden explosion.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

* * *

Ratchet sat there in shock and disbelief. Sam sniffled as he finished his story and he looked over at the medic.

"Samuel…I…that should have never happened to you…" Ratchet muttered and Sam nodded gently and let some tears slide down his cheeks. Ratchet sighed and looked at the boy and froze as he noticed a odd sight. Sam's tears were glowing blue…like energon.

"Sam…" Ratchet said and Sam looked up again.

"Yeah?" He replied with a shaky voice.

"May I have your permission to take a DNA sample from you?" Ratchet asked and Sam looked at him confused.

"A sample?" Sam asked and Ratchet nodded.

"Yes…like some hair or saliva?" Ratchet asked and Sam shrugged.

"Sure" Sam muttered and let Ratchet take a saliva sample. Ratchet hurried to his computer and ran it through the system. He froze when he saw what it matched. He walked into Sam's room and looked at the teen.

"Samuel…I have some news" Ratchet said and Sam looked at the medic.

"What is it Ratchet?" Sam asked.

"Well…" Ratchet began.

* * *

Optimus groaned and stood up, he was covered in soot and he staggered out of the ruble, he held his side as he limped around.

"Starscream!" Optimus shouted and shouted in pain when he felt a bullet enter his back. He turned to see Starscream holding his rifle, his shirt had been burned off and he was wearing a evil grin.

"I am going to kill you now Prime" Starscream said and Optimus looked up in slight fear, he closed his eyes and looked down. "Any last words?" Starscream said and cocked the gun.

"Just four…" A voice said and suddenly Starscream screamed in pain as he was hit by a pipe. "Don't touch my dad" Sam said, Optimus looked up at him and smiled a little. Sam helped him up and looked at the unconscious man laying next to them.

"What are you going to do with him?" Sam asked and Optimus sighed.

"Leave him…" Optimus said and the began to walk.

* * *

"So I am your son…" Sam said and Optimus nodded. They were both in the med bay, Optimus was being treated for burns and his broken nose. Sam was just visiting.

"It would seem so…" Optimus said chuckling.

"So…where am I originally from?" Sam asked and Optimus and Ratchet looked at each other.

"Uh…that is a story for another time" Ratchet said and Sam shrugged.

"So who was that guy? The one who was my uncle?" Sam asked and Optimus sighed.

"That was Starscream…he is not your uncle by any means…though he does work for him" Optimus said and Sam nodded.

"I have to say it felt damn good to hit him with that pipe" Sam said and Ratchet chuckled.

"He sounds like you Optimus" Ratchet said and walked away. Optimus looked over at Sam and he smiled.

"You seem to be happier Sam" He said and Sam nodded.

"I am…" Sam said and smiled a little, Optimus sat up and motioned for Sam to come closer; which he did.

"Sam I am going to make a promise to you…" Optimus said and Sam nodded. "Samuel…I will never let anyone harm you ever again and if they even try to…they will have me and my team to deal with" Optimus said and Sam smiled brightly and looked at his father confused.

"Team?" Sam asked and at that moment a teenage boy with blonde hair with black stripes in it walked in, Sam blushed and smiled at the boy who walked over.

"Sam…meet Benjamin" Optimus said and smiled.

* * *

**AN:** This chapter is a bit more happy and a bit cliché in some parts but I figured Sam had had (CURSE YOU ENGLISH) enough pain in his life and it was time to brighten the story. Now I am going to answer some questions you guys have.

(These are not from this story)

Q: great story...although there is one little thing bugging me - aside from you naming one of the kids lazarus, honestly what where you thinking?! - and that is that when you killed starscream you didnt save his sparkling. why not have ratched do an emergency c-section on the recently offlined aft? surely optimus wouldnt have minded to raise his brothers kid alongside his own, and it might have helped bee to see that a piece of megs survived.

A: Okay the names I will admit are a bit much. But it was the only ones I could come up with and Lazarus does mean "God has Helped" so I let a little symbolism play in. The second thing, I did answer this in the reviews but I decided to add this. A friend suggested that it was a general rule that when the carrier died, so did the sparkling…it bit sad but I thought I would use it.

Q: Will there be a book 2

A: Have not decided yet…I guess if it is good enough then sure.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi its nice to meet you Ben" Sam said still blushing a little.

"It is nice to met you as well Sam" Ben replied with a smile that made Sam want to melt.

"Ahem" A gruff voice said and they both looked over to see Optimus smirking. "Benjamin why don't you go show Sam around…since he will be living with us from now on" Optimus said.

"Really?!" They said in unison.

"Yes…no go on you two" Optimus said smiling and they walked away as Ratchet walked in.

"Well I see Sam met Ben…" Ratchet said and Optimus nodded.

"Mhmm…" Optimus said as he looked at Ratchet.

"Do you think they are going to be good friends?" Ratchet asked and checked Optimus's vitals.

"Oh I think they will be a little more than that" Optimus said smiling.

* * *

Ben was many things, he was a musician, a artist and a writer. Sam found this out with in the first thirty seconds of their conversation. Normally he would have been aggravated with the slight hyperness, but for some reason he didn't seem to care.

"Okay that is enough about me…what about you Sam?" Ben asked as they past by his room.

"Well there is not much to say about me…I am a writer like you…though I think my stories are a bit darker than yours…um…I go to high school and….Oh Shit" Sam said and looked pale.

"Sam?!" Ben asked very worried.

"Ben…I was supposed to be in school today…this is the third time I have skipped…" Sam said and Ben looked at him.

"Sam…you had a good reason didn't you?" Ben asked and Sam nodded.

"Yeah…my house blew up…" Sam replied and Ben chuckled a little. "That is another thing…I need my stuff…if its still useful" Sam said.

"Well we will tell Arron to get it before he comes here" Ben replied.

"Arron?" Sam asked and Ben nodded.

"Yeah…he is sorta like my big brother…he is really into weapons…" Ben said and Sam went paler making Ben worry more.

"What's that matter Sam?" Ben asked.

"Uh…he doesn't use those weapons on anyone right?" Sam asked and Ben shook his head.

"No no no…well I mean yes but only when he is fighting" Ben said and Sam nodded.

"Okay…" Sam said

* * *

"Are you going to tell him?" Ratchet asked Optimus.

"Tell who what?" Optimus replied and winced as Ratchet gave him a shot.

"Sam…are you going to tell him about us…about himself?" Ratchet asked and Optimus sighed.

"Not yet…I am waiting for the right time" Optimus said.

"Optimus…you need to tell him before we-" Ratchet said but was interrupted by Optimus.

"I know but now is just not a good time" Optimus said and Ratchet thumped him over the head making the Prime groan and wince.

"What was that for?" He asked and Ratchet smirked.

"For interrupting me" Ratchet replied.

* * *

"So I guess this is your room" Ben said as he showed Sam a large room with one single bed in the middle.

"Wow…big" Sam said and they chuckled.

"Mhmm….so have you met anyone else?" Ben asked as Sam looked around.

"No…just you, Ratchet and Optimus" Sam said and Ben grinned.

"Well…lets go introduce you" Ben said and blushed like mad when Sam laid down, exposing his stomach.

"Do you mind if I take a short nap?" Sam asked and Ben pouted and thought up a way to get him to come with.

"Not if you don't mind me practicing my drumming" Ben said and Sam groaned and stood.

"Lets go" Sam said and Ben smiled brightly.

"First we will meet Jack, he is our _brilliant_ scientist" Been said happily.

"Why do you need a scientist?" Sam asked and Ben shrugged.

"I dunno…be he is more like a crazy uncle than anything…" Ben said as they walked down a hall to a large garage door.

"He sleeps in a garage?" Sam asked and Ben nodded and shrugged. He knocked on the door and suddenly sounds of metal falling on the floor and a radio going off could be heard from outside the door; as well as some frustrated mutterings. As the door opened smoke poured out causing both of them to cough.

"Sorry about that" A man said, they looked and Ben smiled.

"Sam met Jack, Jack met Sam" Ben said and the two others shook hands.

"Hello Sam…you must be the boy Ratchet was taking care of right?" Jack asked and Sam nodded.

"Yes he is and he is also Optimus's kid" Ben said and Sam looked at him.

"You knew about that?" Sam asked and Ben nodded.

"Yep…I heard it as I walked in" he said and smiled.

"Ahem well if you boys don't mind I need to get back to work" Jack said and they waved bye.

"He seems nice" Sam said and Ben nodded.

"Yeah…and since he is the only other one in the building…I guess that ends the introductions for now" Ben shrugged. They re-entered the main room and smiled at each other as a awkward silence over came them.

"Um…Ben…do you want to do something later? Like maybe go to a movie…or um play some games?" Sam asked and Ben smiled and hid a blush as he kicked his sneaker against the ground.

"Sure…I guess…um see you later Sam" Ben said and ran off to his room, Sam rolled his eyes as he heard drums start playing. Sam smiled and walked back to his room and laid down, he yawned and soon fell asleep.

* * *

"SAM! SAM!" A voice said that was followed by banging on the door, Sam jolted out of bed and fell out of bed.

"SAMMY!" A voice continued to yell, Sam groaned and sighed. He walked over and opened the door. Ben was standing there grinning.

"Yes?" Sam asked still a little groggy.

"Do you still want to go see that movie?" Ben asked and Sam nodded and walked out.

"What time is it?" Sam asked.

"About 8:30" Ben replied and that woke Sam up quickly.

"I have been asleep for four hours?" Sam asked and Ben nodded.

"Mhmm now what movie do you want to see…there are only three movies playing right now and they are "Pacific Rim, Lone Ranger and um…forget the last one" Ben said hiding a blush.

"How do you know that?" Sam asked and yawned.

"I looked them up" Ben said and pulled Sam out the door to a garage.

"So what movie?" Ben asked as they approached a yellow camaro with black racing stripes.

"Uh…well Pacific Rim sounds great. Uh Ben who's car is this?" Sam asked.

"Mine" Ben said simply and opened the door for Sam.

"Yours? Really?" Sam asked and Ben nodded.

"Yep…" Ben said and Sam got in and mouthed: Wow. Ben got in the driver side and started it up.

* * *

_**A few Minutes later**_

* * *

They arrived at the movie theater about 30 mins later and got out. They walked together up to the box office.

"Two for Pacific Rim please" Ben asked and got the tickets. He smiled at Sam and pulled him inside. They got in the theater and took their seats.

"I hope this movie is as good as it seems" Ben said and Sam nodded. They quieted down as the movie began.

* * *

It was almost the end of the movie and Sam and Ben were captivated by the film until the end titles came up, they turned and smiled at each other.

"That was good" Sam said and Ben nodded.

"Yeah it was did you see that explosion?!" Ben asked.

"Yeah!" Sam said as they left and got in the car and started to drive home.

"Sam…" Ben said when they were about half-way there.

"Yeah?" He replied and Ben blushed and cleared his throat.

"I had a really great time with you…" Ben said and Sam smiled.

"Thanks I had fun too…" Sam said they became quiet again as they pulled into a hidden garage that was part of the base. Ben stopped the car and turned it off, they got out and smiled at each other.

"Ben…" Sam said before they entered the base.

"Yes Sam?" He replied back. They looked at each other and the distance between them started to close as their faces got closer and closer and then they kissed, Sam felt weak in the knees and Ben felt like there were fireworks going off in his head, then the door opened.

"Oh" Said a voice.

* * *

**AN**: Hey guys. Firstly I want to thank you sooo much for your support and reviews. You guys rock! Second...yes there is a bit of romance in this...but I think I am going to dial it down a bit...I want this to be better and different from my other stories. I hope you guys continue to read it and like it...it means a lot. Please Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 6

To say Sam was embarrassed was a understatement. He and Ben both turned to see a boy a little older than Ben standing there. Ben took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"U-uh Sam m-meet Smokey…Uh Smokey this is Sam" Ben said all the while Smokey was smiling at the two. Sam blushed deeper and deeper and looked down.

"H-hi" Sam muttered, Smokey grinned and shook his head.

"Man…come in here to work and find a make out session…today was a good day" Smokey said and chuckled. "Anyways its nice to meet you Sam…wait your Optimus's kid aren't you?" He asked and Sam nodded.

"Good thing you got here…he is going ballistic…" Smokey said and Sam looked up.

"Wha- Why?" Sam asked and Smokey looked over to Ben.

"You didn't tell anyone where you two were at" He replied and walked away. Sam gulped and ran inside, he went to the Med Bay and froze at the sight. There standing taller than anyone else was a 30 ft blue and red flamed robot. Sam's jaw dropped and everyone froze when they saw Sam. The robot looked down and met eye to eye with Sam, then it spoke.

"Hello Sam…" It said in Optimus's voice. Sam gulped and fainted.

"Well…he took that well" Ratchet said.

* * *

Sam awoke with a gasp hours later in the med bay. He looked around and calmed down when he saw the robot was gone. The door opened and Optimus walked in, he smiled at Sam.

"Hey Sam" Optimus said and Sam tensed up again as he remembered that voice came from the robot. Optimus saw this and put his hands up. "Sam Sam its okay" He said and Sam relaxed and kept watching Optimus as he sat next to Sam, neither one said a word, Optimus sighed and smiled a little.

"I guess I have some explaining to do" He said and Sam nodded. "Alright Sam…I along with Ratchet, Ben, Smokey, Jack, Arron and Arcee are all beings from a distant planet known as Cyion our race once lived in peace on the planet…however when our god Primus chose me to be Prime, a sort of king like position my brother, your uncle, Megtron became jealous and sought out for revenge…which meant for me to be killed. Soon war broke out between me and my team and him and his…the war destroyed the planet so both sides searched for refuge on other planets…we found Earth…we spoke with the government and they allowed us to stay here if we helped in war and with our abilities to transform into what you saw, it was a fair deal. We have been here for years and we had all hoped that my brother wouldn't find us…however when we found you and found out who you were and how much you meant to me…er I mean us…we now know my brother and his team are here…" Optimus said and looked at his son who was trying to absorb all of this, a silence over took them until Sam cleared his throat.

"I have a question" Sam asked.

"Yes little one?" Optimus asked.

"C-Can I t-transform into that too?" Sam asked quietly and Optimus nodded and Sam tried to curl in on himself. Optimus got onto the bed and held Sam in his hands, Sam clung to Optimus and sniffled.

"Dad?" Sam asked and Optimus looked down. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Sam asked and Optimus sighed.

"I thought it wasn't a good time" Optimus said and Sam sniffled.

"I guess you were right in a way" Sam said and hugged Optimus. Silence fell over them again however it didn't bother either one this time.

"Sam?" Optimus asked after a minute with a smirk.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"What is this I hear about you and Ben in the garage?" Optimus asked and Sam blushed and groaned.

"I am going to kill Smokey" Sam muttered making Optimus laugh.

"No don't kill him…we need him…and don't be embarrassed." Optimus said and Sam mumbled.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Sam asked and Optimus chuckled.

"Because I said so" Optimus said with a smile and Sam growled.

* * *

Sam was released from the medbay a few minutes later. He walked to Ben's room and knocked on the door. He went red when Ben opened the door shirtless, Ben blushed as well.

"Hey Ben" Sam said shyly.

"Hi Sam…" Ben said also shyly, silence once again fell over them, they smiled at each other and Ben backed up.

"Would you like to come in?" He asked and Sam nodded as he walked in, he smiled as he looked around.

"Nice room" Sam said and Ben blushed and sat on his bed.

"Thanks. Uh Sam?" Ben asked and Sam looked at him and try hard not to look at Ben's chest.

"Yes?" Sam replied.

"Are you…I mean…Do you want to date me?" Ben said quickly and Sam smirked and sat next to him.

"Of course I do…I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't…" Sam said making Ben blush. "By the way you are a really good kisser"

"Thanks…" Ben said and smiled.

"Your welcome…" Sam said and smiled back and slowly moved forward and kissed him again. Ben moaned and kissed back and slowly pushed him back on the bed and slipped his tongue into Sam's mouth making Sam moan and blush deeper, he slowly reached up and rubbed Ben's bare chest, then there was a knock at the door. They broke the kiss and Ben got off of Sam, they walked to the door and opened it. A tall man with large muscles and a whiskey was standing there, Sam went pale and his heart began to beat fast again as he had a sudden flashback to when he was back with his not-uncle.

"Arron….what are you doing here?" Ben said and Sam calmed down slightly.

"You told me to bring his stuff…its setting in the command center" Arron said and burped. "Excuse me" he muttered.

"Oh…right…lets go Sam" Ben said and pulled Sam away, they ended up in the main room and saw a pile of stuff. Sam ran over to it and looked through it trying to pick out stuff that wasn't burned and froze when he saw his laptop. He pulled it out and opened it, the screen was cracked and blinking but he could still make out his social page. He smiled when he saw the message at the bottom:

PRMS: Told you

* * *

AN: Hey guys this one is a little shorter. I hope you guys are enjoying it. Let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Later that night_**

* * *

Sam had just finished moving his stuff into his room. The room still looked big but now it wasn't so empty. Sam smiled at himself as he looked around and laid on his bed. He was just about to fall asleep when there was a knock at the door. He grumbled and went and opened it, Jack was standing there holding Sam's laptop. Sam had asked him to fix it earlier when he found it, which Jack agreed to.

"Hey Sam…here is your laptop" Jack said and smiled.

"Thank you Jack" Sam said and took it and sat it down on his bed, he turned to see that Jack hadn't moved and was looking around the room.

"Something wrong Jack?" Sam asked and Jack shook his head.

"No no…you just remind me of someone I used to know" Jack said and went to leave.

"Who?" Sam called out and Jack chuckled.

"Your mother" He replied back and left. Sam stood there a little shocked, one because he didn't know Jack knew his real mother, and two because he realized he never asked his dad about her. He ran off to Optimus's room and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" called a slightly aggravated voice from behind the door.

"Hey Dad…its me…can we talk?" Sam asked and suddenly the door opened and Optimus was standing there.

"Of course Sam" Optimus said and motioning Sam to enter. Sam walked in and looked around to see a bed that looked unused and multiple desks around the room.

"Do you ever sleep?" Sam asked as Optimus moved around him and sat at a desk.

"Yes" Optimus answered and went back to work on a piece of a guitar.

"You play guitar?" Sam asked and Optimus smiled and nodded.

"Yes…I learnt it when I met your mother" Optimus said and smiled sadly.

"Oh…uh that is kinda what I want to talk about" Sam said and sat next to Optimus.

"What would you like to know son?" Optimus asked and Sam took a deep breath.

"Uh am I a lot like her, what was she like, was she pretty, when did you two meet, how old were you?" Sam asked quickly and Optimus smirked and held up his hands.

"Whoa to many questions at once…" Optimus said smiling and Sam blushed embarrassed.

"Sorry" Sam muttered and Optimus smiled and picked Sam up and walked to his bed and sat him down. He sat next to him and cleared his throat.

"Well…Yes you are a lot like her Sam, you both are strong, intelligent and very bright. She was wonderful, we met at a conference, at the time I had not been chosen Prime yet and I was working as a record keeper at the Iacon hall of records. They had a conference there because they were trying to decide what to do about a slight rise in violence…your mother was a secretary for the gentlemen that called the conference. I still remember the first time we talked. The conference had just ended and she walked past me and accidentally nudged me, she turned around and apologized and I said…" Optimus paused and smirked and hung his head, "Pretty girl am fine I"" Sam laughed a little and Optimus blushed. "I know I know…I was not Mr. Smooth but it made her laugh…after I had come to my senses I asked her out on a date to which she agreed and we dated for a little while, I then asked for her hand and she said yes, we got married the day before I was chosen for Prime…then when the war began we both decided that if she was to go into the field she would use her madden name so as not to attract any bad attention…" He paused and tears formed in his eyes and Sam watched him. "She had only been in for a week when we found out that she was pregnant…I wanted her to get out of the war…to have you…raise you…so we could be a family…she said no…you were born on the battle field Sam…and not two minutes later were stolen from me and your mother…she ran after you…I was amazed that a women that had just had a child could run so fast…I followed and witnessed something that still haunts me…" Optimus said and wiped his eyes and Sam felt tears run down his face. He suddenly hugged Optimus and Optimus hugged him back.

"Its alright…" Optimus muttered mainly to himself. After a few minutes of silence between the two, Optimus cleared his throat and looked at Sam.

"Sam…I uh I need to go back to work" Optimus said and Sam let go and nodded and walked out and paused outside the door as he heard Optimus start to cry. Sam felt his eyes sting with tears as he walked back to his room. He laid down on the bed and tried to stop himself from crying. He failed.

* * *

Sam had cried himself to a dreamless sleep that was interrupted by a knock on the door. He got up and opened the door and saw Ben standing there with roses in his hands. Sam blushed and smiled at him.

"Hi Sam…these are for you" Ben said shyly and handed them to Sam who took them and blushed more.

"Thank you Ben" Sam said and kissed him. Ben kissed back and the two smiled at each other.

"Um would you like to join me for dinner?" Ben said and Sam nodded.

"Great! We are going to Olive garden…" Ben said and walked away leaving Sam there with roses, he sniffed them and smiled as he walked back in. He paused when he heard a blip noise come from his laptop. He walked over and froze, all color in his face instantly disappearing as he read the message.

MEGATRON: Hello nephew

* * *

**AN**: **CLIFFHANGER!** And all I can tell you is that in the next chapter…there will be action, comedy and romance…Oh and a guess appearance.


	8. Chapter 8

this is it

* * *

Sam stared at the screen and gulped. He walked over and typed a response.

WitWick: What do you want?

MEGATRON: To talk

WitWick: Yeah right…like I would ever talk to you.

MEGATRON: Give me a chance…I am not as bad as you or anyone else thinks.

WitWick: Uh huh sure….did you rehearse that?

MEGATRON: You are really trying my patients.

WitWick: Your minion killed my family and almost me! Why should I even try talking to you?

MEGATRON: First…he is not my minion….I am his and second because I am family.

Sam scoffed and closed the lid to his laptop and walked out his door and accidentally walked into a tall and slender women. She growled and looked at him and sighed.

"Who are you?" She asked impatiently.

"Sam…and you are?" Sam asked.

"I am Arcee…I bet you Optimus's kid, right?" She asked and he nodded.

"Hmm….you act like him…" She said and walked away. Sam continued walking down the hall to Ben's room. He opened the door and blushed wildly as he *ahem* interrupted Ben. Ben jumped up and blushed deeper and Sam backed up and shut the door, he bumped into something and turned to find Smokey who was smirking.

"Hey there" Smokey said and Sam calmed down.

"Hi Smokey" Sam replied and Smokey smirked.

"Caught Ben didn't cha?" He asked and Sam blushed and tried to stop the images from clouding his thoughts.

"N-no…I was…um…" Sam started and Smokey's grin just widened.

"Sam…." he said right as Ben's door opened and he walked out and looked at the two.

"Hey guys" Ben said as nonchalantly as he could.

"Hey Ben" Smokey said and smiled. "So I heard you guys were going out for dinner, I thought I would join" Smokey asked and Ben glared at him and looked at Sam.

"Fine…" Ben said reluctantly.

"Great…see you two later" Smokey said and walked away. Sam turned to look at Ben and they blushed.

"Sorry about…you know" Sam said and Ben blushed.

"Its…okay…it uh it was because of you" Ben said, mentally slapping himself for sounding like a creep.

"Oh…um t-thanks" Sam said and Ben nodded and walked over and kissed Sam and smiled.

"So see you tonight?" Ben asked and Sam nodded. Ben smiled and kissed his cheek and walked back into his room.

* * *

**_Later that night_**

* * *

Sam smiled as he got in the camaro with Ben. He leaned over and kissed him making Ben blush. Then Smokey got in.

"Aww cute" he muttered and Ben growled as they pulled out of the garage. They sat in silence as they drove, Smokey chuckled.

"So why are you guys so shy around each other if your dating?" Smokey asked and suddenly there was a gunshot. Ben growled and looked back to see a jet as it shot at them again. He revved the engine and speed up to 90, then there was a explosion, Sam was knocked out.

* * *

The End


	9. The Real Chapter 9

**AN:** Hey Um...I hope this update is good enough to make up for what a jerk I have been...R and R..please

* * *

Sam awoke with a groan. His vision was blurry and he could hear a ringing in his ears. He sat up and yelled in pain as he felt a burning in his side. He looked down to see a cut all the way up his side, he looked around his vision now clear. He was laying on the ground in a desert, the camaro was laying upside down, on fire a few feet away and Ben and Smokey were nowhere to be found. Sam stood trying to ignore the pain.

"Ben?…Smokey?" Sam yelled out, silence was his only response. "BEN!? SMOKEY!?" Sam yelled again.

"Sam?" A voice called out from a distance. Sam turned and saw something that made him happy and scared. Ben as a robot.

"Ben" Sam called up to him.

"Sam…your bleeding" Ben said getting closer to Sam.

"I'm alright…w-what happened?" Sam asked as Ben reverted back to his human self.

"Jetfire…he um he attack" Ben said and held Sam close.

"Oh….where is Smokey?" Sam asked.

"I am over here…I am fine thanks for asking" Smokey said walking up, part of his clothes had been burned off and he had a cut down his face.

"Sorry smo…smo" Sam said becoming more and more dizzy.

"Sam?" Ben asked concerned as Sam suddenly passed out.

"Get Ratchet" Ben yelled at Smokey holding Sam close to his chest.

* * *

_**Later**_

* * *

Ben had not left Sam's side since Sam had passed out. He had been told by Ratchet that Sam had lost a lot of blood and some energon, but he would be okay, however Ben still did not move. He loved Sam dearly and he would not let anything else happen to him. He had promised this to a still unconscious Sam. Ben yawned and rubbed Sam's hand and kissed it, he soon fell asleep next to Sam.

* * *

Sam awoke hours later with a headache and no energy, he looked around and smiled as he saw Ben sleeping next to him. He gently rubbed Ben's soft hair. Ben jumped at the touch and looked over at Sam who smirked.

"What's so funny?" Ben asked smiling a little.

"Nothing…how long have you been here?" Sam asked and Ben smiled and held Sam's hand.

"Since you passed out yesterday" Ben said and kissed Sam.

"Thank you Ben" Sam said tiredly.

"For what?" Ben asked.

"Loving me" Sam said.

* * *

Ratchet sighed as he felt a presence behind him.

"Optimus.." Ratchet said and looked behind him to see the prime standing there. He had not slept the entire night, he had been to worried out Sam to sleep.

"Ratchet…is he…" Optimus started to ask and Ratchet held up a hand.

"Yes he his fine…Ben is talking to him right now" Ratchet said and Optimus gave a half smile.

"Do we know who did this?" Optimus asked and Ratchet walked over to him.

"Ben said it was Jetfire…" Ratchet said and Optimus looked dumbfounded at him.

"Jetfire…how…he is ancient" Optimus said and Ratchet nodded.

"Yes I know. But apparently he still has good aim" Ratchet said and Optimus glared at him. "Sorry" he said and Optimus sighed and sat down. "Prime…when was the last time you slept?" Ratchet asked and Optimus chuckled.

"The night we got Sam back" Optimus said.

"You need to sleep" Ratchet said and Optimus shook his head.

"No…" Optimus said and Ratchet looked at him and smiled a little.

"You are still as stubborn as the day I met you" Ratchet said and kissed the commander. Optimus gave into the kiss and broke it.

"You know you love it" Optimus said and Ratchet shrugged. "What's that supposed to mean?" Optimus asked.

"You are cute when your stubborn…but sometimes…you are too cute" Ratchet said and Optimus kissed his neck making the medic freeze and take deep breaths.

"We need to talk about Sam" Ratchet said suddenly.

"What about him?" Optimus asked concerned.

"You need to teach him how to transform…" Ratchet said and Optimus smiled.

"I will teach him as soon as he is recovered" Optimus said and Ratchet nodded.

* * *

_**A week later**_

* * *

Sam had finally been cleared to leave the Med Bay. Though he didn't leave alone. Ben and Optimus seemed to be welded to him. They didn't let him go anywhere without them, much to Sam's disappointment. It was getting old very quick, they were currently watching him, watching TV. Sam couldn't take it anymore.

"Guys! I am not going to explode!" Sam suddenly yelled, scaring the other two. They watched as Sam left in a huff and later hearing his door slam. They looked at one another and sighed.

"Perhaps we were a bit much…" Optimus said and Ben nodded.

* * *

Sam laid in bed, aggravated and tired. He was about to fall asleep when he heard a knock on the door. He grumbled and got up. He opened the door to see Smokey there. The cut across his face had held but had left a scare which made him look bad-ass in Sam's opinion.

"Hi Smokey" Sam said tiredly.

"Hey Sam…how are you?" He asked.

"Aggravated…Optimus and Ben wont leave me alone" Sam said.

"I see….may I come in?" Smokey asked and Sam let him in. "Thanks" he said and Sam nodded.

"So how are you?" Sam asked and Smokey smirked.

"I am good…Sam…I know you are tired with being watched by them but you need to understand…you are Optimus's son…and Ben's boyfriend…you are the most important thing in their lives." Smokey said. Sam nodded and sighed.

"I know…I know…but I mean-" Sam started but was interrupted by the PA system.

"Samuel Prime to the training room, Samuel Prime to the training room" Ratchet said over the PA system. Smokey raised a eyebrow at Sam.

"What?" Sam asked and Smokey chuckled.

"Samuel Prime?" Smokey asked and Sam growled.

"Optimus's Idea…"

* * *

Sam walked to the training room and stopped when he saw Optimus, Jack and Ben standing there.

"Um… am I in trouble?" Sam asked and they chuckled.

"No no…Sam we are here to train you" Jack said and Sam looked at the others.

"Train me to do what?" Sam asked.

"To do this" Ben said and transformed into his robotic form.

"Oh" Sam said.


	10. Chapter 10

"That is enough for today Sam…" Optimus said smiling a little. Sam growled at himself. They had spent hours trying to get Sam relaxed enough to move on to the next step, with no result. He sighed and went to his room and laid on the bed with tears in his eyes. He soon fell asleep.

* * *

"Try again" Optimus muttered.

"I have been trying for the past three hours" Sam suddenly yelled. Optimus looked at him surprised. "M-maybe I just can't do it!" Sam shouted, making the others stay quiet.

Optimus walked over to him and shook his head in disgrace.

"Your are such a disappointment. I should have just left you in that ditch" Optimus said and Sam looked at him hurt and angry. He felt tears sting his face as Optimus walked away. Sam sniffled and ran to his room and threw open the door and froze at what he saw. Ben was with Smokey…in his bed.

"Mmm Smokey…you are so much better than Sam" Ben moaned out, Sam felt more tears sting his face. Ben looked over and smiled at Sam.

"Oh hey Sam.. I think we need to break up" Ben said and moaned Smokey's name again. Smokey looked over and chuckled.

"Yeah…you guys are over…sorry" Smokey chuckled. Sam ran out of the room, and then out of the base. He ran straight into a form, he looked up to see his fake uncle with a the riffle.

"Hello Boy…" He growled and fired a shot.

* * *

Sam screamed and suddenly awoke, jumping out of his bed back at base.

"SAM SAM ITS OKAY!" Said a voice and Sam looked up to see Optimus holding him, Sam looked at him and started to cry. Optimus held him to his chest and rubbed his back. "Sh…sh…its okay…its alright" Optimus whispered and kept rubbing his back.

"D-dad?" Sam asked and Optimus looked at him.

"Yes my son?" Optimus asked

"I am sorry that I disappoint you" Sam muttered and Optimus looked at him completely blown away from the statement.

"Samuel…look at me…look at me" Optimus said and Sam looked up. "You will never, never ever be a disappointment to me or anyone. You are our family, you are my son. You will always be loved and cared for and no one will change that" Optimus said and Sam sniffled and held onto Optimus and cried a little.

"Is everything okay?" Said a sweet voice. Sam looked over to see Ben standing there. Once Ben saw Sam he ran over and held him along with Optimus.

"I had a nightmare Ben" Sam muttered as he let go of Optimus and hug Ben, Ben hugged back tighter.

"Well its okay now…I have you" Ben muttered and Optimus smiled and left the room. After a few minutes Sam looked at Ben, who smiled at him and stroked his hair.

"Ben?" Sam asked.

"Yes my love?" Ben said gently.

"Do you really love me?" Sam asked and Ben looked at him confused.

"Of course I do" Ben said and Sam sniffled.

"Am I good enough for you?" Sam asked and Ben raised a eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked and Sam sniffled and rubbed his eyes.

"I mean…am I good enough for you…or do you want someone better…like Smokey?" Sam asked and Ben looked at Sam like he was crazy.

"Smokey?…really Smokey? Have you met him? No Sam…I want you and no one else" Ben said and kissed Sam. Sam kissed back and broke the kiss. "Now you need sleep…remember your training continues tomorrow" Ben said and Sam nodded.

"Ben?" Sam asked as Ben got up to leave.

"Yeah?" Ben asked and smiled.

"Would you mind staying here with me tonight?" Sam asked and Ben smiled and climbed in Sam's bed and held him as he fell asleep.

* * *

Sam was awoke by a banging on the door. He groaned and got up and opened it. Ben was standing there smiling, he was holding a plate or breakfast.

"Good morning Sam…" Ben said and Sam smiled at him.

"Morning…what is this?" Sam asked looking at the plate.

"Your breakfast…you need to eat for training remember?" Ben asked and Sam nodded and took the plate of food and began eating.

"This is good" Sam muttered with his mouth full and Ben smiled brightly.

"I am glad you think so…I made it" Ben said and Sam smiled.

"Wow…you are sweet, funny and can cook. I hit the jackpot" Sam chuckled and Ben giggled. Sam finished his breakfast and got up.

"Okay now get dressed and come to the training room" Ben said.

* * *

Sam arrived in the training room to find like the day before, Optimus, Ben and Jack.

"Good morning kid" Jack greeted Sam. Sam nodded and looked over at Optimus.

"Morning dad" Sam said and Optimus smiled.

"Good morning Sam" Optimus greeted. "Are you ready to begin?" He asked and Sam nodded.

"Okay so just like yesterday. Just relax, then imagine your body changing into it" Ben said and Sam nodded and closed his eyes to relax and concentrate. He finally managed to relax and began imagining his legs and arms changing and suddenly he felt wind rush by his face and he felt a little dizzy.

"Good job son. I knew you would get it" Optimus said and Sam looked at Optimus, who was almost eye level.

"I did it!" Sam shouted and tried to take a step forward. But gravity was against him. His leg felt heavier and he fell flat on his face with a base shuddering thud.

"Ow" Sam muttered.

"Whoops" Jack and Ben said in unison and helped him up.

"I should have mentioned that you have to get used to the feeling of the extra weight" Optimus muttered and Sam sighed.

"That would have been helpful" Sam muttered and stood again.

"Okay just try to lift one foot" Optimus said and Sam lifted his leg.

"Good…now put it on the floor and try the other" Optimus said and Sam did so, he began to try to walk. He looked like a astronaut trying to walk on the moon.

"That's good…keep it up" Ben said and Sam smiled, then tripped on his foot and fell onto Ben who thankfully was in his bot form, Sam and Ben blushed when they faced each other. Sam stood and tried to stop from blushing. He tried to help Ben up….which made him fall again. This time taking Optimus and Jack with him.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk I am gone for a hour and you are all having a orgy" Smokey said from behind them.

"SMOKEY!" They all yelled in unison.

* * *

After the successful training session with Sam, Ben took him out to dinner, without Smokey this time. They had just finished dinner at Olive Garden. They were about to walk out the door when a officer who looked a bit too young with black spiky hair, stopped them.

"Hang on boys." He said and Ben did a double take. Sam looked at the officer and cleared his throat.

"What is the problem officer…?" Sam asked and the officer looked at them.

"Cade. Officer Cade and the problem is that you two were caught leaving the site of a crash about fifty miles from here. I am going to have to take you in for questioning" He said, his voice slightly gravelly.

"Cade…" Ben breathed and the officer smirk.

"Now I don't want to make a fight out of this Benjamin…you and him better follow me now" Cade whispered at the two.

* * *

**AN:** Hey guys sorry for the lack of an update. I hope this one makes up for it. The next one will have a fight scene in it. I hope you guys like this. R and R please. Oh and I am taking a break for about a week after this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hey guys here is a short chapter because I have the brilliant plan for this story. I hope you like it. Sorry it isn't longer.

* * *

Ben and Sam followed Cade outside. They were quiet for awhile until Sam looked over at Ben and whispered.

"So you guys know each other?" Sam asked and Ben glared at the man ahead of them.

"Yes...he is a ex of mine. He is also a Decepticon" Ben seethed.

"W-wait you dated him?" Sam asked and Ben nodded.

"B-but he is a bad guy!" Sam shouted and Cade turned to them and smirked. "A very handsome bad guy though" Sam murmured and Ben frowned at Sam. "What?" Sam asked and Cade chuckled.

"Now don't be angry Ben...I am gorgeous" Cade said and chuckled.

"You are about as good looking as Megatron's ass" Ben retorted and Cade glared at him and Sam snickered.

"Oh that's very funny..." Cade grumbled.

"So...Sam right?" Cade said softly and walked closer to Sam, Ben clenched his fist tighter and tighter each time Cade came too close to Sam.

"Y-yeah?" Sam said watching Cade, who seemed to grow more and more hot at each passing moment. Whether it was Cades tight biceps or his well defined pecs...Sam mentally smacked himself. He was with Ben, he loved Ben, he wanted to kiss Cade sooo bad. Sam shook his head and Cade frowned and muttered under his breathe but still loud enough for Sam to hear.

"I can't believe he doesn't remember" Cade whispered and looked at Sam sadly and backed away. Sam looked over to Ben who red in the face.

"What the HELL DO YOU WANT!?" Ben shouted out angrily.

"...Nothing now..." Cade said and got in a dark black mustang and drove off. Sam and Ben watched as he drove off. Sam looked at Ben confused.

"Ben?" Sam asked and Ben looked at him as they walked back to the resturant.

"Yes Sam?" Ben said his personality completely changed as they sat back down.

"Why did you and Cade break up" Sam asked and Ben sighed.

"Well if you really want to know...I caught him kissing a girl that I had kind of liked a long time ago. It pissed me off so I broke it off." Ben said and took a drink.

"Oh...and what did Cade mean when he said that he couldn't believe that I can't remember?" Sam asked and watched as Ben froze solid and listened as he breathing slowed down. Ben slowly came out of his trance-like state, he gained eye contact with Sam. Sam could see the sadness in his eyes and cleared his throat and looked down.

"Nothing Sam...He must have been thinking about something else" Ben said sadly and Sam watched as Ben suddenly looked very sad. "Hey lets get out of here" Ben said and stood. Sam nodded and after they paid got in Bens car and drove off. They sat in silence for a bit and Ben sighed and looked over at Sam who was looking out a window. Sam looked over at Ben and frowned.

"Ben?" Sam asked and Ben pulled over and sat staring out the windshield.

"Sam...I...I" Ben tried and sighed and leaned over and kissed Sam deeply. Sam tensed but soon returned the kiss. Ben slide his tongue into Sam's mouth causing Sam to moan. Ben moved over and straddled Sam. He slowly began rubbing Sam's chest and continued kissing him. Sam moaned and ran his hands through Ben's hair. Ben moaned and gently grinded his and Sam's hips together. Sam moaned aloud.

"Oh Fuck Bee" Sam moaned and they both froze, Ben backed away and looked at Sam.

"W-what did you call me?" Ben asked and looked at Sam.

"I...I called you...Bee" Sam muttered and stared into Ben's eyes. "B-Bee?" Sam asked and suddenly the world seem to rush at Sam and he was thrown into darkness.


	12. Chapter 12: Ending

Sam woke with a start. He was back in the medbay and felt really weak. He got up and out of the bed and looked around. Ratchet was nowhere to be seen. He slowly made his way out to the main room and yelled for anyone. But no one answered, the base was deserted. He sat down and sniffled, he tried to remember what had happened last time. He remembered being in the car with Ben...he remembered their hot scene but then...then he called him Bee...Bee why did that seem so familiar? Suddenly voices echoing through the halls broke him out of his thought. He stood and walked toward the voices, he found himself at Jack's room. He quickly looked around and snuck inside. But there was no one there. Not even a trace of Jack which was weird considering that he rarely left his room. He wondered around inside the workshop and accidently knocked a table of papers over.

"Shit!" Sam shouted and started to pick up the paper. He froze as one caught his attention. It was a newspaper dated three years ago. The headline was what drew his attention, it read: Local Boy in Car accident. Sam looked at the photo and saw himself, but badly hurt. He looked at the article and started reading.

_Samuel Witwicky, age 18, son of Ron and Judy Witwicky pictured here after he crashed his camero into a police cruiser. The officer was rushed to the emergency and is expected to make a fast recovery. However Samuel was to be rushed to the emergency room but has mysteriously disappeared. It is said that if he does not get into medical hands he will soon perish. He parents are quoted as saying: "Please whoever took our son please get him to a hospital". _

The color in Sam's face had all but disappeared. He swallowed and stood with the paper in his hands. It had to be a fake, it had to be. His parents had died long ago...he was adopted by his fake uncle...

"Samuel?" A voice said and Sam stiffened and turned slowly to see Optimus standing there looking confused, he spotted the newspaper in Sam's hands and swallowed and paled a little. "It is not what you think...believe me" Optimus said gently. Sam sniffled and tried as hard as he could to keep the tears at bay.

"Tell me then...explain this" Sam said with a shaky voice and Optimus nodded and walked toward Sam slowly. Sam walked backwards to keep away from Optimus, Optimus paused as he saw this.

"Sam..." He started and took a breath. "I...you were hurt so bad...even Ratchet didn't know what to do...we tried for days...we did everything we could..." Optimus said tearing up and trying to stop the waver in his voice. Sam wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"But Jack...he had this brilliant idea...you see humans much like us can heal themselves and do it better when they are unconscious...so...we put you on life support and kept you asleep. For the first few weeks it seem to work but then...you wouldn't wake. You had healed physically but it seemed like your mind wouldn't let you go...so.." Optimus took a breath and looked at his hands as he sat down. "we initiated a experimental project...using a device that you know quite a lot about...a Cortical psychic patch...we started it to bring you out of it...but when we found you...you had created this delusion...this world in which you were harmed by your uncle because your parents died...Sam everything you remember at this point is a lie...I am a lie...of sorts" Optimus took a pause to let Sam take in the information. He watched as Sam seemed to be taking it well. "You did not recognize us...non of us...not even your best friend and love...you didn't remember us. So...we helped...we created these facsimiles...these forms...we were trying to make you remember...make you remember the love you had for each of us...the bonds we all shared. But every time we would start to jog your memory you would start over...you would erase your memories and start from square one. This has been going on for years Sam...you are not 21...you are 25. Sam...we are begging...praying that receiving all of this information will somehow override your...need to reset. Please Sam...we miss you...please wake up" Optimus begged in tears. Sam felt himself cry...he...he began to remember...all those years ago...going and buying Bumblebee from Bobby B with his dad...the battles...saving Optimus's life...Mikaela...Carly...how he chose Bumblebee over them both. Then the crash...he was out driving with Bee...he was going to relieve some stress then...Barricade...it was a accident...

Sam sniffled and rubbed his head and could feel the stitches on his scalp...he looked at Optimus.

"I...I remember...I saved your life in Egypt...you saved mine...I.." Sam muttered and Optimus stood and walked over and held him gently.

"Yes Sam...yes remember...accept it...please come back to us...we need you...I need you...you may not be my biological son...but you are still my son...I need you there...Bee needs you" Optimus as he and Sam cried gently then things stopped...Sam felt like he was stuck in darkness...he couldn't move...he couldn't speak...he grew angry and suddenly he heard voices and saw a light. Most of the time he would have followed the rule of never go into the light but this time was different. He pushed his way to the light, the voices becoming clearer and clearer. Then blinding light and numbness...

Sam woke up in the medbay...he looked over to see a giant green robot standing next to him smiling. It was Ratchet, on the other side was a tall blue and red flamed one who was also smiling Optimus, next to him was a shorter yellow one who gave his best for a smile, Bumblebee. He looked over at Ratchet and smiled.

"Welcome back" Ratchet said and all three hugged him tight.

"Its good to be back guys" Sam said his mouth dry.

* * *

AN: Okay this is the ending of this book. I hope you guys enjoy it...you see this and last chapter was inspired by Shutter Island...I had writers block and I watched the movie and low and behold! A ending. Like I said I hope you enjoy. Please Read and Review. :)


End file.
